Gone
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga janjimu, wahai Pemuda; berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya; nikmati sisa hidupmu di neraka, Bung; dan 'dia' hanya bisa meratap kepergiannya. —AkabaIsabel; for EFA, October: Keep Our Promise.; genre changed.


"_Give me some thought, My Dearest._"

Angin menari-nari mengitarinya, mengajaknya berdansa. Rerumputan berduet dengan sang angin, mencoba menarik perhatian sosok itu.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

Sosok itu menatap nanar sebuah makam dengan sebuket bunga berada di atasnya. Dia tersenyum pahit dan membelai nisan itu dengan getir.

"Apa … kau lupa dengan janji kita?"

Tidak ada respon. Angin membelainya manja; mencoba memeluknya; mencoba memberinya kesejukan asing.

Dia tertunduk dengan dalam dan mengeluarkan sedikit kristal dari ujung _**black crimson**_ miliknya. Dia memijat pelipisnya sejenak dan tergugu di samping makam.

"Jawab aku." dia berkata dengan nada tajam, "Kau seharusnya tidak **mati**; kau seharusnya masih tersenyum seperti biasanya; seharusnya—seharusnya—kau—masih … berada di sampingku."

Rerumputan berduet dengan makhluk satu spesiesnya: menari; bernyanyi [_srrsrr__srr_]; menyapa kawan kecilnya yang bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

Senyum sosok itu bertambah getir seiring dengan angin semakin menamparnya dengan kasar—mencari perhatiannya, mengajaknya berdansa, menyarankannya meninggalkan dunia sadarnya dan ikut berpesta dengan mereka.

"… aku …."

Sosok itu menggeleleng dengan kencang. Dia membersihkan kristal itu dengan kasar dan menatap makam itu lekat-lekat sebelum dia melangkah menjauhi makam itu tanpa kata.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah sebuah keheningan hampa di sana.

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Gone —<strong>_

**Eyeshield 21 **_belong with_ **Richiro Inagaki **_and _**Yusuke Muurata**

_**warning**_**:**_** OoC**__ness, (maybe) __**some typo(s)**_, **alurnya maksa**, _**what-a-weird-fic**_** (**_**I told you already!**_**)**_, _**AU**, _**fail**__ angst?_

_**pairing**_**: A**kaba**I**sabel (_**guitarcest**_)

_**summary**_**:** Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga janjimu, wahai Pemuda; berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya; nikmati sisa hidupmu di neraka, Bung;—dan 'dia' hanya bisa meratap kepergiannya. —AkabaIsabel; _for _Eyeshield 21 _Fanfiction Awards, October_: _Keep Our Promise._

_**genre**_**(s):** _crime_ / _suspense_

…

_**d o n ' t like ? d o n ' t read!**_

* * *

><p>Hidup seorang Hayato Akaba penuh dengan warna merah.<p>

Dia suka warna merah yang muncul dari permainannya (_no turning back, you asshole_) dengan seseorang (_dor dor dor_); dia suka warna merah yang biasa dia gunakan sehari-hari; dia suka warna merah yang gadis itu miliki ("Sena, semangat, ya!" pemilik iris _**black crimson**_ itu berkilat penuh semangat); dia suka semua hal yang berwarna dan berbau **merah.**

Iris mata merahnya menelisik ke berbagai penjuru pertokoan Shibuya. Gadis yang berada di sebelahnya—"Hayato, boleh aku ke toko **Gitar**?"—memandangnya dengan manis. Dia memeluk lengannya dan tersenyum riang.

"Hayato?"

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah dan meresponnya dengan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Gadis itu tertarik—membuatnya berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Mau ke toko gitar?"

Gadis itu bersorak dengan riang dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Tokyo, <strong>_**October 12, 20xx, **_**01.00 a.m]**

**.**

Pemuda itu menghela nafas di tempat tidurnya. Dia melirik gadis yang tengah tertidur tepat di sebelahnya dengan lembut dan kembali menghela nafas.

Apa hari ini dia harus keluar lagi?

_Pip pop._

Dia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan membuka pesan dengan cepat. Dia melirik sekilas dan kembali menutup ponselnya sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil mantel merah miliknya.

Dia membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah pisau dan revolver beserta amunisinya. Dia segera ke luar apartemennya dan berlari menjauhi apartemen.

Suara langkahnya menggema di jalanan Tokyo yang sepi.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Tokyo, <strong>_**October 12, 20xx, **_**01.07 a.m]**

**.**

Gadis itu membuka matanya dan menatap kosong. Rambut hitam kemerahan miliknya menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan perlahan. Dia mendesah pelan dan bergumam dengan sedikit kesal sembari kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Apa dia harus selalu pergi tanpa bilang kepadaku? Ck, menyebalkan."

* * *

><p><strong>[ Tokyo, <strong>_**October 12, 20xx, **_**05.37 a.m]**

**.**

"Hoam … pagi. Sudah selesai bekerja, wahai Pemuda?"

Dengan satu langkah mundur, pemuda itu tersentak.

Gadis berpakaian dress putih kemerahan dengan blazer merah dan celana _legging_ hitam selutut itu berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut merah itu dengan langkah ringan. Dia tersenyum penuh arti dan menyentuh dada pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kantung mantelmu masih berisi beberapa amunisi sisa 'bertugas'mu?"

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam sembari menatapnya datar.

Dia kembali tersenyum dan meneruskannya sembari menempelkan jari telunjuk jarinya ke bibir _peach_ miliknya, "Aah, atau … apa revolver kesayanganmu hilang?"

Pemuda itu menggeleleng dengan datar.

Sepasang kakinya yang memakai sepatu selop berwarna merah berjalan mengitari pemuda itu. Dia berbisik di telinga pemuda itu, "Katakan padaku, bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan memberitahuku jika kau pergi?"

Pemuda itu meraih bahu gadis itu dan mengatakannya dengan tegas, "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu, apa itu cukup?"

Gadis itu melepas tangan pemuda itu dari bahunya. Dia tertunduk sejenak sebelum menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan penuh determinasi.

"Sebaiknya alasan itu bisa berlaku untukku—dan sayangnya itu tidak."

Dan gadis itu berlalu ke kamarnya (kamar mereka) dengan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun setelahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Tokyo, <strong>_**October 12, 20xx, **_**22.57 a.m]**

.

Pemuda itu tergugu di kamarnya sembari menatap gadisnya yang tertidur dengan oh-betapa-imutnya. Dengan dagu yang tertompang oleh tangan kekarnya, dia menatap langit malam melewati jendela dengan sedikit … sakit?

Dia menatap bulan purnama secara sekilas dan terbangun dari duduknya. Dia beranjak ke ranjang tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dan melepas kacamata berlensa merah miliknya.

(_"Kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya lagi, 'kan?"_

_Pria itu terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan sedikit pahit, "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa lepas dari pekerjaan ini, Isabel."_

_Gadis itu berdecak dengan penuh kekesalan. Dia mendengus pelan dan menatap pemuda itu tajam dengan tangan bersilangan._

_Dia mengambil beberapa langkah untuk memangkas jarak mereka dan meresponnya, "Seharusnya kau tahu, pekerjaanmu terlalu __**berbahaya**__. Bisa saja kau …" gadis itu membuang muka, "… mati."_

_Pemuda itu menghela nafas dengan lamat-lamat dan beranjak dari duduknya. Dia memeluk gadis itu dan mengelus-elus surai hitam kemerah-merahan itu dengan pelan. Gadis itu hanya bisa tertunduk—tidak merespon pelukannya atau pun meredakan kekesalanya._

"_Bisa kau berjanji?"_

_Suara gadis itu menghentikan perlakuan pemuda itu untuk sejenak._

"_Kau harus berjanji agar memberitahuku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi, sepakat?"_

_Pemuda itu menatap pemilik paras ayu itu—jarak mereka hanya dua sentimeter—dan memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya._

"_Jika kau tidak mau," gadis itu menghela nafas, "aku jamin pintu rumah ini akan tertutup selamanya untukmu."_

_Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Dia mengecup bibir gadis itu sekilas dan memeluknya dengan erat sembari berbisik, "akan kuusahakan."_

"_Aku pegang kata-katamu."_)

Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebelum dia menutup iris _crimson_ itu dengan perlahan.

… _tidak ada cara lain._

* * *

><p><strong>[ <strong>_**unknown**_**, **_**October 14, 20xx, **_**17.30 p.m]**

.

"Bersiap untuk melakukan tugas, _Lone Wolf_?"

Pemuda beriris _crimson_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menggeleleng dengan tegas.

"Aku keluar dari organisasi ini."

Satu kata. Dia ucapkan itu dengan tegas dan datar.

Pria paruh baya itu menatapnya dengan datar sebelum mendekatinya dengan berat. Dia meraih bahu pemuda itu dan mencengramnya lamat-lamat sembari tersenyum—palsu, "Kenapa?"

"Aku muak dengan semuanya. Biarkan aku pergi dari organisasi ini," dia melepas cengraman pria itu dengan kasar dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu, "Harap camkan ini baik-baik, **aku tidak akan mau kembali lagi**. Jangan sampai kau mengirim seseorang ke rumahku dan berniat untuk membunuh kami berdua, paham?"

Dia melenggang pergi tanpa kata. Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah ponsel dari sakunya. Menekan tombol _calls_, dia menelepon seseorang dengan suara penuh kebencian.

"Kirimkan grup A ke kediaman Akaba. Tunggu instruksiku satu jam lagi. Operator, awasi terus pelacak yang sudah aku letakkan di dia."

* * *

><p><strong>[ Tokyo, <strong>_**October 14, 20xx, **_**18.10 p.m]**

.

Gadis itu menunggu dengan cemas di ruang makan. Memainkan kakinya, dia sedikit menggerutu kesal dan bergegas bangun.

"Lama sekali, sih!" dia mulai ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan memakai apron-nya, "apa tugasnya itu ke ujung dunia sampai-sampai pulangnya setelat ini? Keterlaluan!"

Dia mengambil sebuah pisau daging dan mulai mencincangnya dengan kasar—kesal. Apa, apa dia harus selalu pulang malam-malam sampai-sampai membuatnya khawatir?

_So suck._

"BakabaBakabaBakaba!" dia berganti meniris daun bawang dengan kasar, "Bisa tidak sih memikirkan perasaan orang sekali saja! Dia selalu saja membuat orang khawatir!"

Dia menaruh daun bawang 'tiris'annya di sebuah piring dan bergantian memanaskan minyak di plafon dan memasukkan bumbu-bumbu yang sudah dia tumis tadi siang. Dengan perasaan kesal masih mengerayanginya, dia mulai menumis bumbu dan memasukkan daging yang dia cincang ke plafon.

"Huh," dia mengeluarkan ponsel ber-_casing_ hitam kemerahan miliknya dari saku apron miliknya dan mengecek apakah ada _e-mail_ masuk atau tidak. Tidak ada. Dia kembali memasukkannya sembari mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah, dia bahkan sudah tidak perduli lagi sampai-sampai tidak mau mengirimiku kabar. Bagus sekali," dia menghela nafas dengan berat, "Jika begini resikonya, lebih baik aku tidak usah bersamanya."

Dia berhenti memasak dan menerawang langit-langit dapur. Dia—sembari menunggu warna daging yang dia masak sedikit kecokelatan—menopang dagunya dan tertunduk dengan lesu.

Apa sebenarnya yang salah darinya?

Dia sudah berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi pemuda itu; dia sudah mencoba mengerti resiko pekerjaan pemuda itu; dia sudah memperingatkan pemuda itu berkali-kali—dan pemuda itu mengacuhkannya seperti angin lalu; dia sudah … melakukan apapun yang dia bisa untuk membuatnya **sadar**.

S-a-d-a-r?

Pekerjaan pemuda itu terlalu **berbahaya**.

Asap kehitaman keluar dari masakan yang dia masak barusan. Muncul dengan perlahan … dan melewati hidung gadis itu dengan penuh semangat.

_**Perhatian, satu, dua—**_

"Waks, **masakanku gosoooooong!**"

* * *

><p><strong>[ <strong>_**unknown**_**, **_**October 14, 20xx, **_**18.57 p.m]**

.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sembari menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu. Dia harus cepatcepatcepat ke rumahnya, gadisnya dalam bahaya. Dia harus **cepat, cepat!**

Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, wahai Pemuda.

Dia menyisir rambut merahnya dengan kasar. Dengan peluh yang membanjirinya, dia melepas kacamatanya dengan kasar dan menatap bulan purnama yang menyirami dirinya dengan cahanyanya.

"Brengsek, aku harus cepat!"

Dia mulai mengumpat dengan kesal sembari mulai berlari lagi. Dia semakin mempercepatcepatcepat larinya dengan penuh kepanikan.

_Isabel, tunggu aku!_

* * *

><p><strong>[ Tokyo, <strong>_**October 14, 20xx, **_**19.12 p.m]**

.

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak ketika menutup tirai kamarnya. _Ada apa ini?_, perasaan cemas mulai menghampirinya.

"… aneh," dia memegang lehernya dengan sedikit heran, "Perasaan apa ini?"

Bulu kuduknya menegang, seperti sebuah isyarat bila sesuatu yang gawat akan datang kepada gadis itu. _Ini tidak bagus,_ gadis itu menggelelengkan kepalanya, _sepertinya sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi. Aku … sebaiknya menghubunginya._

Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku gaun tidur miliknya. Menekan tombol dengan cepat, dia menekan tombol _call_ dan relfeks mendekatkan ponselnya dengan daun telinganya.

"Halo?"

Lawan bicara gadis itu terdengar panik. Dia meresponnya dengan cepat dan penuh kepanikan, "_Jangan telepon aku sekarang, Isabel. Selamatkan dirimu, kita sedang berada dalam bahaya._"

Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan, "Ap …?"

"_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, pergilah ke tempat yang biasa kau gunakan untuk menenangkan dirimu dari kepenatanmu yang biasanya—dan mengganggu itu!"_

Gadis itu tersentak, "Tunggu, Hayato, kau—"

_**Tuut Tuut Tuut!**_

Sambungan terputus dengan dramatis. Gadis itu hanya bisa merasa rahangnya sudah menyentuh lantai kamar mereka.

"Ba … ha … ya?"

Gadis itu mengeja kode yang pemuda itu berikan kepadanya. "Menenangkan diriku dari kepenatanku?"

Gadis itu tersentak. Dia paham maksud pemuda itu.

Dia harus ke kolam bebek di taman Michiyo, tempat favoritnya.

* * *

><p><strong>[ <strong>_**unknown**_**, **_**October 14, 20xx, **_**19.19 p.m]**

.

"… '_menenangkan dirimu dari kepenatanmu'_?"

_**Ctik ctik ctik ctik.**_

"Apa maksud _Lone Wolf_?"

Seorang pemuda berambut _blue indigo_ itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Iris _spiral_ biru miliknya memandang data hasil sadapannya dengan kebingungan.

"_What the hell,_ ini membingungkan," pemuda itu terlihat kebingungan. "Di mana tempat yang mereka maksud?"

_**Pip POP!**_

Sebuah lingkaran merah berkedip-kedip muncul dari radarnya. Dia—dengan kebingungan—mengecek ke arah tanda itu pergi.

"—_coordinat 10"5', Michiyo Park, Tokyo,_", tertulis di layar monitor yang tepat di hadapan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersentak. Dia bergegas mengambil perlengkapan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

"… pengkhianat harus dibunuh."

* * *

><p><strong>[ Michiyo <strong>_**Park**_**, **_**October 14, 20xx, **_**19.21 p.m]**

.

Sesosok pemuda dengan iris _**crimson**_ itu mempendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman Michiyo dengan panik. Dia mencari sosok gadisnya yang dia komando kemari dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh atletis pemuda itu.

'_Brengsek, di mana dia sekarang?'_ batinnya gusar sembari mencari-cari sosok gadis itu ke sekeliling Taman. _'Apa dia masih di … rumah?'_

"_No time to waste, but make your pace  
>It's OK to remove copy and paste<br>I'm doing my way, you do it your way  
>Don't just follow your left, find the right way<br>Stereotypes, too many hypes  
>But I'm the epitome of new types<br>Having the fear is power to my soul, cuz I overcome them  
>That's how I roll<em>"*

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak dan bergegas mengambil ponsel miliknya dari kantung dan mengangkat ponselnya dengan sedikit gusar, "Baiklah, dimana kau sekarang Isabel? Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana dan kau tidak ada! Beritahu aku posisimu, sekarang!"

"… arah jarum jam ke angka dua dari posisimu sekarang. Hai, sekarang kau lihat aku, 'kan?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan segera menghampiri sosok gadis yang melambai-lambai kepadanya. Dia mendengus kesal dan mengacak-acak rambut gadis yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hentikan, kau merusak 'keindahan' rambutku," gadis itu mencubit pelan tangan kekar itu agar menyingkir dari kepalanya. Dia menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai angkat bicara, "… jadi, sebenarnya ada apa, ini?"

Pemuda itu menggeleleng pelan sebelum menutup bibir gadis itu dengan telunjuknya.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Kau akan tahu maksudnya."

_**Tap.**_

"Tapi—"

Pemuda itu berisyarat dengan mempertemukan jari telunjuknya dengan bibirnya. Dia berisyarat tangan ke gadis itu dengan cepat sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu sembari mengambil revolver di sakunya.

_Pergilah ke rumah Hiruma-san, kau pasti aman. Tidak ada protes, kau __**harus**__ segera ke sana. Aku akan menghubunginya agar dia mau menampungmu._

* * *

><p><strong>[ Michiyo <strong>_**Park**_**, **_**October 14, 20xx, **_**19.29 p.m]**

**.**

**Satu menit.**

**.**

Pemuda beiris _spiral_ biru itu mengecek radar di pergelangan tangannya sembari melihat ke sekeliling. Dia kembali mengecek posisi koordinat mangsanya dan mulai berlari.

Mangsa telah ditemukan. Ulangi, **mangsa telah ditemukan**.

Dia mengambil senapan yang dia letakkan di punggungnya dan mulai memasukkan beberapa peluru. Dia mempercepat larinya dan ….

"Baiklah, terima kasih—wah, wah, wah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menemukanku secepat ini, Kakei."

… _**target**_** : **_**locked**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[ Michiyo <strong>_**Park**_**, **_**October 14, 20xx, **_**19.29 p.m]**

**.**

**32 Detik.**

**.**

**Merah** menutup ponsel _flip-flap_ miliknya dan menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Ada kata terakhir?"

Pemuda itu memasukkan peluru ke revolver kesayangannya dan mengarahkannya ke lawan bicaranya dengan angkuh, "itu berbalik kepadamu, Bung."

"Oh, apakah itu akan menjadi fakta atau …," pemuda biru itu mulai mengarahkan senapannya ke **merah**, "… sebuah kebenaran?"

Pemuda merah itu menyeringai dan mendecih pelan. Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda biru itu dan menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kepala pemuda itu, "Bagaimana jika itu adalah …."

**.**

**15 detik.**

**.**

Pemuda biru itu mengecek arloji miliknya dan menyeringai. Dia mengarahkan senapannya tepat di kepala pemuda merah itu dan berkata dengan nada sarkasme, "… fakta?"

**.**

**10 detik; **_**repeat our memories.**_

**.**

Kedua pemuda itu melangkah dengan tegap—saling mendekati. **Merah** menyeringai dan mulai menekan pelatuknya.

**.**

**9 detik; **_**I'm believe in you, have faith in you—I will.**_

**.**

**Biru** ikut menyeringai sembari ikut pula menekan pelatuk senapannya. Dia berbicara dengan pandangan intimidasi, "Biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, Akaba."

"Apa?"

"Para setan telah menunggumu."

**.**

**8 detik; **_**demons and evils has reached the gate.**_

**.**

"**Bagaimana denganmu?**"

**.**

**7 detik; **_**angels dance above moon.**_

**.**

"Aku tidak akan kemana pun."

**.**

**6 detik; **_**here, keeping our promise, will ya?**_

**.**

"Karena aku," dia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. "**Belum saatnya.**"

**.**

**5 detik; **_**did we miss something?**_

**.**

**Merah** menggeleleng pelan sembari senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajah tampannya. Dia menekan pelatuknya, bersiap-siap untuk menembak.

**.**

**4 detik; **_**your faith; my faith—will be apart.**_

**.**

**Biru **menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia ikut menekan pelatuk senapannya tepat di depan paras tampan itu.

"_**I'll see you in the hell.**_"

**.**

**3 detik; **_**can you believe if there is a miracle between a pain?**_

**.**

**Merah** terdiam sejenak dan menatapnya datar. Pandangan mereka saling bertautan. Dia tersenyum—horor—dan merespon, "Sungguh?"

"Jika Tuhan mengijinkan …," dia mengecup ujung senapannya sekilas dan kembali mengarahkannya kepadanya, "… _I can do that._"

**Biru** menyeringai dengan penuh kelicikan dan berposisi menekan pelatuk.

**.**

**2 detik; **_**no, you're not over, yet!**_

**.**

"Pesan terakhir?"

**Merah** mendecih pelan dan bersiap menekan pelatuknya. Dia kembali menyeringai dan melepas pengaman revolvernya.

"Itu **untukmu**."

**.**

**1 detik;—**_**goodbye. Here's the end.**_

**.**

"_Sampai jumpa di neraka."_

**.**

_**BANG!**_

* * *

><p><strong>[ <strong>_**unknown**_**, **_**xx xx, 20xx, xx:xx**_**a.m]**

"Sudah selesai?"

Sosok itu mengangguk dengan pelan. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mendekati sosok yang menegurnya.

"Sudah kok **Hayato.**" sosok itu melebarkan senyumnya, "Untung waktu itu **Hiruma-**_**san**_ datang menyelamatkanmu."

"Waktu itu nyaris sekali." pemuda itu sedikit berkeringat, "_Phew_, nyawaku hampir melayang."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Dia memeluk lengan pemuda itu dan mengajaknya berjalan sembari bertanya, "Apa tidak apa-apa mengantarku ke **pemakaman** **adikku** di waktu kerjamu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleleng pelan. Dia menautkan jari mereka dan merespon, "Uh-uh, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah izin."

"Bagaimana dengan pemuda biru itu?"

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak, "Ah, Kakei?" gadis itu mengangguk, "Dia berada di sel dengan Bos. Sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganku."

Gadis itu menyeringai kecil. Dia menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat—membuat yang dipandang memandangnya kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu …," seringai itu semakin melebar, "… antarkan aku ke toko **gitar**!"

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu pelan. Dia mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi **pemakaman** itu.

_**Because I won't let you die, My Dearest.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>e n d<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>an.**

**Gajegajegajebangetaaa.** Ini saya bikin apa sih … ;_;

_Author-tachi_, ini setoran saya. Maaf kalau gaje. Saya ngebut soalnya O,_,O)/

Yasudahlah, di-review syukur, nggak di-review ya sudah. Saya ngaku, ini memang **gaje** pake **banget**.

Oh ya, 三千代 Michiyo : _three thousand generations_.

*: Beauty of Destiny - Lotus Juice ft. Shihoko Hirata

**/ edited on 06/10/2012 /**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
